disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo’s Disguise 2
'Romeo’s Disguise 2 '''is the 47th episode of Season 29. Summary Romeo disguises himself as Owlette again to make fun of her feelings for Catboy by pretending to flirt with him. But when Romeo’s disguise gets Catboy under a love spell, Gekko, Owlette, and PJ Robot try to snap him out of it while trying to stop Romeo’s plot, but his disguise keeps getting their leader under the same spell no matter how many times the PJ Masks snap him out of it. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Connor, Greg, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are playing in recess by playing basketball together. Meanwhile, Amaya was reading her favorite Flossy Flash comic book just as she saw her friends playing. She chuckled and decides to join in the game as she runs up to them, just when Connor turned to see Amaya coming towards their game. When she approached to Connor, Amaya asked him if she could play basketball as Connor gladly says that she can, but he was worried that if the ball hit her glasses, they might break. Amaya thinks that what Connor said was a good point, and decides to make things more fun as she removes her glasses, which reveals her beautiful and enchanting eyes that had Connor’s face turning bright red. As he saw her hypnotizing eyes, Connor splutters to Amaya that he was just kidding and that she doesn’t have to take off her glasses, but Amaya was already turning on her charm at him and she asked him in an almost flirtatious tone of voice if she is good enough to play basketball now. Connor kept spluttering, much to their friends becoming awkward about seeing this, just as Amaya let out a laugh, puts her glasses back on, and says that she was kidding too, much to Connor’s relief as they let Amaya into the game and they continued playing their basketball game. Later, after recess, the gang went to their fifth period classes and Amaya walked with Connor to Ocean-ology, just when Connor felt Amaya grab him by the arm. He had a feeling she was trying to flirt with him, again. Luckily, Amaya was just kidding again as they arrived at the Ocean-ology classroom, only to have their classmates looking at them awkwardly and to hear them whispering to each other. Just hearing them whisper made Connor uncomfortable. Later, after Ocean-ology was over, everyone headed to their lockers to get their things before going home. Connor was at his locker to put away his books and grab his backpack, but then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as he looked down to see Amaya again, and she asked him if he was up for some ice cream and karaoke when they leave school. All this flirting was starting to make Connor uncomfortable and completely annoyed, but mostly annoyed. After thinking things through, Connor replied that he can’t, and he also reminds Amaya that they need to prepare for their PJ Mask training tonight, which she completely forgot and also apologized to Connor for the flirting. She just couldn’t help herself because it was so much fun doing it. Connor forgives her for that, but he couldn’t shake the fact that he was already annoyed. Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg have transformed into their PJ Mask selves and were now outside of HQ, doing their training while PJ Robot watched, but not knowing that they were being watched by Romeo, who had his Owlette disguise on again. It’s just what he was hoping for: the PJ Masks doing their training. Now for the next part of his plan. He jumps out of the bushes, then walks up to the PJ Masks, who stopped their training as they were laughing but then turned to see the Owlette-disguised Romeo in front of them, and giving him a glare, Owlette asked him what he was doing here disguised as her again. When he was asked, Romeo says that he's just here to have “a little fun” with Catboy as he signals him to come to him. With a shrug, Catboy walks up to the Owlette-disguised Romeo, then stops where he stands and asks him what now. Romeo demonstrates it as he catwalks up to Catboy, places his Owlette hand on his (Catboy) left shoulder, then brings his Owlette finger underneath Catboy’s chin, and starts tickling it as Catboy slightly blushes and stammers at Romeo about what he was doing. In a high and flirty tone of voice that almost sounds like Owlette’s voice, Romeo explains that he’s doing something that Owlette “usually likes to do,” while he tickles Catboy under the chin just as Catboy realized what he (Romeo) meant when he asked him if he meant flirting. Catboy would’ve been more annoyed from being flirted at, but he was too flustered to be that way right now as Romeo replied yes, explains to Catboy that he seems to like Owlette flirting with him as much as she loves flirting with him, and casts a sultry stare into his eyes. As his chin was being tickled, Catboy shakily says that he doesn’t really like that, although he sometimes does, but he gets cut off when Romeo kept tickling him under the chin, asked him “just that what?”, and gave him a flirty smile. Catboy tried to respond back, but he was cut off again when Romeo resumes tickling him under his chin, staring into his eyes with his sultry ones, and fluttering his Owlette eyelashes at him. Then, things were getting a bit out of hand when Romeo tries to get Catboy to admit that he likes it when Owlette tickles him under the chin and makes him purr when she touches him, or when she looks into his eyes with hers while she moves her body closer to his as he brings his (Romeo) Owlette-disguised body closer to Catboy’s. Romeo continues staring at Catboy’s eyes with his sultry eyes and bats his Owlette eyelashes at him again. With a gasp, Catboy tries to talk clear and straight, but the only things that came out of his mouth were some gibberish words that made Romeo thought that he heard him say yes, just as he felt his (Catboy) body getting warmer so he decides to bring his Owlette-disguised body closer to his body, then he pressed his Owlette chest onto Catboy’s arm, pressed his Owlette cheek onto Catboy’s cheek, stood on his tippy toes, and lifted his right leg as he felt his (Catboy) body getting more warmer until it started getting hotter. Woth his lower eyelid twitching, Catboy cringed when he felt Romeo’s Owlette chest press against his arm as Romeo then noticed how rosy red his face was and he takes his Owlette cheek away from Catboy’s to say how cute his face looked and if it’s because his Owlette body is too close to his. Then, bringing his Owlette hand from Catboy’s chin to his chest, Romeo felt his heart beating faster than his super cat speed and he whispers into his (Catboy) ear in a seductive kind of way that made Catboy’s blush go even deeper. Catboy stammers to Romeo to stop and that he is not Owlette, but Romeo replied that he is, even though he is in his Owlette disguise, and he kept on staring at Catboy with the sultry eyes, tickling his chin, and talking to him in a flirty tone to make him admit the truth about liking when Owlette stares at him, tickles his chin, when her body touches his body, and how it pleases him as he lets out a giggle and brings out three fingers to tickle Catboy’s chin even faster. As he felt Romeo tickled him with three fingers, Catboy kept on saying gibberish words while his body went stiff and his cat ears crazily flapped, then suddenly he fell under some kind of love spell as he lets out a giggle and his tail went into the shape of a heart. Romeo giggles and he finds Catboy looking very cute with his big cute eyes and his face looking all red when he finally admits that he likes Owlette touching him. Catboy doesn’t say a word for that he is now hypnotized and Romeo calls him “a cute wittle blushing kitty” and resumes tickling him under his chin while telling him (Catboy) to be a good little pussycat and just let him keep tickling him under the chin. In a lovestruck tone, Catboy calls Romeo Owlette and he continues tickling his chin while staring at him with the sultry eyes again. Romeo was finding this very interesting and he could just keep flirting with Catboy as Owlette all night as he lets out a sugary-sweet giggle. After watching the two, Gekko starts to see this very weird while Owlette got annoyed that she decides to end this. Marching up to the lovestrucked Catboy and the Owlette-disguised Romeo, she pushed them apart and snaps at Romeo to stop acting like her and flirting with Catboy is so wrong, then she demands him (Romeo) to leave him alone. But Romeo says to Owlette that it’s fun to see Catboy being flustered by her “flirty girly side,” and adds that he seems to enjoy it as much as she enjoys flirting with him. With steam coming out of her ears, Owlette demands Romeo to just stop and she shows him what he has done to Catboy, who is now in a love trance, and Gekko and PJ Robot were trying to snap him out of it, but he just wouldn’t listen to them as he was too lovestrucked. Huffing, Romeo turns his back away and says that’s payback at Catboy for being flirted by his female alter ego, Catgirl. And Romeo explains his real plan: when Catboy’s stuck in that love trance, he’ll be too lovestrucked to lead his friends and stop Romeo from taking over the world. Romeo laughed evilly, then giggles in a girly way, much to Owlette’s annoyance. Then just before she could snap at him again, Romeo runs off! Owlette runs back to HQ to get the Owl Glider while Gekko and PJ Robot took the love dazed Catboy with them and followed her behind. As they were inside the Owl Glider, Owlette used her owl eyes to find Romeo who is still disguised as her, while Gekko still tried his best to snap Catboy out of the love trance, but he still wouldn’t wake up. Owlette turns to Gekko and suggests that maybe a bit of water can wake up Catboy, much to Gekko’s shock as he reminded her that Catboy is afraid of water, and asks her if that’s a good idea. Owlette replies that it’s the only way to get Catboy back to them as Gekko solemnly agrees as Owlette drops him, PJ Robot, and Catboy at Swan Lake, where Gekko fills up a bottled with the lake’s fresh water, then he squeezes it, and water bursts out and onto Catboy’s face, getting him soaked and finally snapping him out of the love trance. After he was soaked, Catboy let out a cough and asked Gekko, PJ Robot, and Owlette what happened as Owlette explains to him that Romeo put him under a love spell with his Owlette disguise. Villain Motives * Romeo: To make fun of Catboy’s feelings to Owlette by pretending to flirt with him and get him under a love spell. Trivia * Romeo disguises himself as Owlette for the second time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery Owlette Romeo tickles Catboy under the chin.png|Okay! That’s it!- Owlette Category:Episodes Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Romeo images Category:Flirting Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Robot images